


Untitled 01

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Sexual Assault, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was his biggest fan.





	Untitled 01

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of unfinished work I will be dumping into a mini-series so stay tuned, folks.  
> hang out with me on tumblr @odetoslut

Tyler Joseph had always been a fan of Joshua Dun.

It had all started in fourth grade when Josh ate a bunch of ants in an attempt to impress all the girls. However, the loud boy left any potential admirers feeling queasy and uninterested.

All except for Tyler, anyway.

The younger boy was always following Joshua. He was a shadow. Josh’s dutiful shadow. Not that Joshua minded. In fact, he didn't mind Tyler’s presence in the slightest.

It felt nice to have a lackey, or sidekick for better words. Tyler encouraged him to climb trees to see how high up he could get and in turn, Joshua gave him memories. Unforgettable ones.

“Why do you follow me around?” ten year old Joshua asked nine year old Tyler, mindlessly, as he colored vicariously onto his sheet of paper.

“Because you accept me,” nine year old Tyler told ten year old Joshua, returning a crayon to the crayon box.

.

“Oh.”

* * *

Tyler remained Josh’s biggest fan, even when the duo started middle school.

Circumstances, however, kept him from remaining a constant shadow to Josh.

Tyler was on the basketball team. He was popular, louder than he had been in previous years, and was one of the cuter boys at his school having fortunately avoided his awkward stage with grace. He did fairly well in his academics and his friends were solid.

Josh, on the other hand, wore black. Black vans, black band tees, black skinny jeans, black everything. He even had a paper clip lodged in his earlobe. There was a rumor that his friend, Brendon, had done it for him in the bathroom during a free period. He didn't get good grades, but he didn't cause trouble. He was a little awkward and a lot more introverted than he had been as a kid.

Josh skated and dyed his hair, Tyler began singing in church choir and made videos with his friend, Mark.

Yet the twelve year old still admired his elementary school idol.

 

“Hi, Josh,” Tyler grinned, showing off his collection of crooked teeth.

“Tyler,” Josh grunted, fidgeting with his beanie. 

“How’ve ya been, dude?”

Josh shrugged.

“Do want to play video games?” 

Josh said nothing.

“You should come over today and–”

“I can't,” Josh interrupted. “I'm busy.”

“Oh.” Tyler hesitated. “Then I'll come to you?”

Josh looked like he wanted to protest, but there was no way to dissuade Tyler Joseph if he had his mind set.

“Guitar Center. 4 PM.” 

 

Tyler showed up on time.

He felt a tad bit out of place as the most intimidating wall of electric guitars glared down at him. In fact, he would've bolted had his ears not blessed him with the most lovely beat he'd ever heard– the most lovely sight he'd ever seen.

Thirteen year old Josh Dun was banging drumsticks left and right, his whole body feeling the music in his head.

Tyler clutched his shirt, unable to process the legend in front of him.

As Josh finished his piece, Tyler could feel the wide grin plastered on his face.

“Joshua… will you join my band?”

* * *

High school began, and though Tyler stuck with basketball, music was first in his line of priorities. Well, after Josh, anyway.

“Josh!” the fifteen year old boy shouted through the crowded halls of the school.

The blue haired punk turned around, a wide grin on his face as he heard his best friend call out to him.

Tyler’s chest restricted as he saw Josh’s eyes crinkle at the sight of him.

“I finished my new song and I demand that you come hear it,” the athlete coughed, scratching the back of his head.

“You did? I can come over tonight if my mom says yes.”

“Cool,” Tyler replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “My family is going to be out for the night, so we can practice without Zack or my mom bugging us.”

“Sweet. I can't wait.”

Something about Josh’s wording got Tyler feeling excited.

 

“... So won't you… come around and… prove me wrong…” 

Tyler’s voice echoed throughout the basement, leaving Josh speechless. The song was beautiful. The song made sense. The song was depressing.

“So… what do you think?” Tyler asked, quietly, unable to read Josh’s face.

“It's so… raw,” Josh answered. 

“Raw? I like that… Raw…” 

“This one is my favorite,” the punk smiled.

“You say that about all of them, Josh,” Tyler huffed, feeling flattered though he'd never admit it.

“But this one is most definitely my favorite.”

There was a moment's pause before Josh spoke again.

“Do you really think you don't deserve love, Ty?”

The brunette said nothing and looked away.

“You know I don't like to talk lyrics, J.”

“‘Cuz you totally do!” Josh spluttered. “De-deserve it, I mean.” His face grew beet red as he realized what he said, and he looked down at his black and white converse. 

“Of course you do,” he mumbled to himself.

“Oh?” Tyler pressed, trying his best to sound casual and uninterested.

“L-like Jenna B-Black. I, er, know she has a crush on you and she's like… really pretty and nice, and stuff. Th-there’s a ton of girls who'd wanna date you.”

“I don't care about them,” Tyler replied. 

“I see,” Josh replied, his stomach twisted in a knot.

“Remember back in elementary school, when Mark stole my crayons?”

“And I decked him in the face?” Both boys laughed as the reminisced about the memory of how Josh’s parents got a phone call home that afternoon.

“Always had my back,” Tyler grinned

“More like you always had my back. Have my back,” the punk corrected himself.

Tyler stood up from his piano, and plopped down on the couch next go Josh.

“Yeah, well, I admired you a lot. Still do.” 

Tyler would've been blind to not see the pink tint on his fifteen year old best friend’s cheeks. 

“I don't know why…” he muttered, shyly. “We’re so different.”

“But we’re not really. We just present different aesthetics, right?” Tyler mispronounced ‘aesthetics’ and Joshua corrected him.

“Shut up,” Tyler smiled, the dimples of his cheeks prominent.

Josh’s warm, brown eyes grew cold as they trained themselves on Tyler’s lips.

“Hey, Ty?” the punk gulped.

“Yes, Josh?”

“Remember how I told you I'm bisexual?”

The conversation had come up, yes.

Tyler nodded, his hand resting on Josh’s knee.

“Well… I think I like someone. A guy.”

Tyler’s heart stopped, but he did not pull his hand back. There was this brief period of time when Josh had dated a girl named Debby, and it left Tyler feeling uneasy and short-tempered.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah… um–”

“Is it Brendon?”

“Wha– Brendon? Gosh, no. Um… uh, I'd rather not say who ju–just yet who he is,” Josh blushed. “I just wanted to, um, get that off my chest… so…”

“Yeah, no problem, bud. M’happy to listen to you any day, dude.”

 

That night, as the duo laid in Tyler’s bed facing each other, there was some sort of unknown tension.

But it didn't bother either of them.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Tyler asked.

“No.”

“Oh.” Silence. “Want to?”

Josh’s eyes widened and he flashed his eyes to Tyler.

“You don't mean–?”

“We don't have to if you don't want to,” Tyler backtracked.

“No! I, uh, we can…”

“Only if you want to,” Tyler repeated.

Josh nodded, a warm glow coating his pale cheeks.

Tyler ran his fingers through Josh’s pastel blue hair, before caressing the side of his face, gingerly with his gentle hand.

He was hovering over Josh, eyes dancing over his face before he leaned in to press his lips to Josh’s.

He could feel the older boy tense up underneath him, but he didn't let up and allowed instinct to take his mind as he slowly parted Josh’s lips with his own, earning a moan from the punk.

Tyler smirked into Josh’s lips before pulling away to take a look at his friend.

His smile fell almost immediately.

Josh looked so sensual and willing lying underneath him. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was wild, sticking up in every direction, and his shirt was pushed up revealing a strip of his pale tummy.

The athlete swooped back in and kissed Josh again, craving the feeling of Josh’s soft lips on his rough ones.

Tyler felt his dick twitch as Josh balled his hands in the sheets, needily.

Josh moaned. 

“Does it feel good?” Tyler asked, his lips ghosting Josh’s.

The punk looked guilty as he nodded.

“Can I… take this off?” Tyler whispered, tugging on Josh’s shirt.

The older boy nodded and sat up so Tyler could peel the unnecessary piece of fabric off of him.

Joshua had freckles on his torso. 

Tyler loved them.

“You, too,” Josh mumbled, pawing at the younger boy’s top.

Tyler silently rid himself of his shirt noting Josh’s eyes on his tanned skin.

“It's such a pretty color,” the punk mumbled, his eyes trained on Tyler's torso.

“Do you want to touch?” Tyler asked, his voice an octave higher than normal. Josh nodded, placing his pale hand on Tyler’s chest.

The younger boy held his breath as Josh ran his fingers over his pect, and gasped when Josh made contact with his nipple.

“So–sorry,” Josh stammered, cursing himself for being weird.

“I don't mind,” Tyler answered, earnestly. 

“Can we k–kiss, again?”

“Sure thing, bud.”

And kiss they did. It was very sweet and as Josh started to get a little more confident, Tyler started to let loose having no doubts about touching his best friend; it just felt right.

He had pulled Josh onto his lap and he couldn't help but notice Josh’s erection straining against his briefs.

And it wasn't that Tyler was any less turned on than Josh, or that Josh wanted this more, but it took longer for Tyler to get hard due to his new antidepressants. However, he didn't mind focusing solely on Josh. It felt good, and Tyler wasn't going to question anything.

“Want me to… take care of that,” Tyler whispered against Josh’s lips.

The older boy nodded, wordlessly, unable to form proper sentences.

Tyler began to palm Josh through his underwear after laying him down on his back, earning him breathy moans and modest whines. 

“S’it good?” Tyler asked as he used heavier pressure on blue-haired boy’s clothed cock.

“Y-yeah…” Josh admitted, burying his face in Tyler’s neck as he sucked bruises on the thin skin.

“I want you to feel lovely.” Tyler hooked his fingers around the waistband of Josh’s briefs and tugged them down, revealing Josh’s private for the first time.

The older boy whined but didn't protest.

“You're beautiful, man,” Tyler sighed as he stared down at Josh’s penis. It looked different from his, but that didn't matter. He loved it anyway.

“M’not,” Josh refuted, turning red and looking away.

“You are,” Tyler argued. “In my eyes, you are the loveliest person.”

Tears welled up in Josh’s eyes, and he looked away.

“We shouldn't do this Tyler. It wouldn't be right.”

“What do you mean?” the younger boy asked, his voice barely audible.

“M’in love with you,” Josh croaked, his hands covering his face. “A-and I know that’s so gross, because you’re my friend, but I-I can’t help it.”

Tyler looked down at the blue haired boy with love in his eyes.

Joshua wouldn't remove his hands from his eyes so Tyler sighed and pressed kisses all over the boy's freckled chest and licked one of his bright pink nipples.

“What’re you–?” the punk groaned uncovering his eyes so he could look at Tyler.

“I'm making love with you, man. This tongue’s gonna be in a lot of places so you'd better get used to it.”

Josh flushed, embarrassed as Tyler trailed kisses down his belly.

“S-stop that.”

The younger chuckled against Josh’s skin before pulling back and palming himself through his boxers.

“You said you're in love with me, right?” Tyler asked.

Josh nodded, sitting up. His cheeks were stained red.

“I want to touch you.”

“Okay.”

“With my mouth.”

Josh’s eyes widened.

“Your mouth?”

“Do you wanna?” Tyler almost begged.

“S–sure. I mean, you want to, right?” Tyler nodded, pushing down his own boxers.

“More than anything.”

Josh stared as Tyler revealed himself for the first time.

“What?” the brunette asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

“I can't believe you like me back… You're kinda outta my league.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, throwing his boxers in Josh’s face.

“You're out of your mind, man.” 

The pianist crawled towards Josh and grinned, his eyes locked on the older boy’s cock.

“I–I’ve never… you know…” Josh whispered, feeling a little nervous.

“Don't worry, Josh,” Tyler assured him, sweetly. “I'm here with you. We’re gonna do great.”

Josh nodded and hesitantly watched Tyler reach out to touch him. The latter shivered as his calloused fingers made contact with Josh’s smooth foreskin.

“Is this alright?” Tyler asked as he stroked Josh’s cock, tentatively.

Josh gave him a curt nod, saying nothing.

Tyler inhaled, leaning forward.

He ghosted the head of Josh’s cock before slipping it between his lips. He blushed wildly as Josh let out the sluttiest moan he’d ever heard.

“Oh my gosh!”

As the athlete bobbed his head up and down, he could feel Josh’s fingers tangling themselves in his fluffy, brown hair. 

“Ngh! Oh gosh…!”

Tyler's tongue was everything Josh had expected it to be and more. He was sloppy, inexperienced and above everything, he was Tyler Joseph. 

Josh set his head down, unable to keep it up anymore to watch Tyler swallow him whole, but he kept a hand firm on Tyler’s head, making sure the younger, more dominant boy could feel Josh’s enthusiasm.

Josh’s grip was growing tighter as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. 

He would've felt self conscious about lasting less than five minutes, but he just couldn't. Not with Tyler’s cherry colored lips wrapped around his cock.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in the pleasure he didn't notice that he was gagging Tyler.

“Ug–ack!” Tyler choked, tears forming in his round eyes.

“Ngh!” Josh moaned, cumming from the sight of seeing his best friend cry.

“Gu–!” Tyler coughed, hacking on Josh’s seed. 

Seeing the cum spill from Tyler’s lips had Josh groaning, comfortably in his own stickiness.

“Jackass,” Tyler sniffled, tears falling involuntarily down his cheeks.

“M’sorry,” Josh sighed, not feeling very sorry.

Tyler’s face was flushed, and somewhere between sucking Josh off and getting gagged by him, he had finally grown hard and he was close to letting go, himself. 

“Want me to–?” Josh asked, but Tyler shook his head.

Instead, he sat up on his knees and began to jerk his cock at a fast and steady speed. 

Looking down at Josh’s post-orgasm face and how hot his blue hair looked when it was plastered to his forehead, sent Tyler in for a premature orgasm. They young boy’s muscles twitched and his knees gave out as he jizzed all over Josh’s stomach and thighs.

“Gosh…” the punk sighed, completely exhausted. 

“M’tired,” Tyler mumbled, rolling onto his back, his eyes fluttered closed.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, staring up at the ceiling. Tonight was one he’d never forget.

* * *

“Why are you ignoring me?” seventeen year old Josh demanded pushing sixteen year old Tyler up against a wall, they hadn't talked in two weeks because Tyler got all pissy one day in Physics.

“I heard you and Brendon slept together at Debby’s party and I'm not going to be the one to get in between whatever you two have,” Tyler spat, hotly.

Josh chuckled, humorlessly. He was livid.

“Are you kidding me? Tyler, you're being obtuse.”

“At least I have some self respect. You nod at anyone who shows you the slightest bit of respect–”

“At least I didn't chase after someone for ten years.”

Tyler winced. 

Tyler was used to hitting below the belt, but normally, Josh didn't take it personally, so he never said anything back. However, Tyler was being stupid and Josh was totally ready to fight this battle.

“How dare you?” Tyler whispered.

“I want you to apologize.” Josh’s voice was venomous.

“I wouldn't even mean it,” the younger boy growled.

“Thanks, Ty.”

 

The weeks following were torture for Josh. The jocks had caught wind of his fight with Tyler, so of course they took the star basketball players side. This meant that Josh got shoved “accidentally” in the hallways, pantsed in P.E., and his lunch tray knocked out of his hands in the commons.

And quite frankly, he was growing tired of it. 

He was about to just give in and apologize to Tyler until a group of basketball players trapped him in the boys bathroom during 5th period.

“What do you guys want?” the punk demanded, trying his best to stand tall against the four larger boys.

“We just want to give you a taste of real public humiliation,” one of them sneered.

“Grab his pants.” 

Three of the guys tackled Josh down as the other unbuckled his belt and yanked down his pants and boxers. One of them pulled out their phone, and snapped a picture of Josh’s nakedness.

“Stop! Let me go,” Josh protested. The flash went off, a couple more times as Josh began to tear up. The guys were laughing commenting on how pale he was and about how his dick had probably tore Brendon’s ass up at Mark’s party.

“That's my best friend you are talking about, you monsters!” Josh screamed, tanking and struggling against their holds on him. 

“Did he touch you like this?” one of them taunted, reaching out to grope Josh’s balls before-.

“What the fuck?” All five boy craned their necks to see Tyler Joseph standing in the entrance.

“Tyler! Look at Dun’s dick!”

Tyler had a look of horror on his face as his eyes rested on the most disturbing thing he'd ever seen.

“Get off of him,” he whispered, though the guys barely heard him.

“What?”

“I said get the fuck off of him!” he snarled, racing over to push and pull all his teammates off of Josh who had fallen to the ground.

“Dude? What's wrong with you? Guy’s a fag.”

“If he’s a faggot, I'm a faggot, because Josh is my other half,” Tyler roared, blinded by white hot rage and the urge to strangle all four of those boys.

“Dude–We… we didn't–?”

“Didn't mean to what?” Tyler screeched, tossing his letterman jacket at the punk so he could cover himself up.

“Man, let’s go,” one of them whispered. “S-sorry…” They scurried out of the bathroom, Tyler yelling obscenities after them, but stopped when he heard Josh’s wailing.

“Are you okay?” the pianist asked, softly, a good distance away from Josh.

“This is so stupid,” the red-haired boy cried.

“I'll kill them, Josh. They're gonna pay for this because I'm! I’m going to report them right now.”

“But they're your teammates,” Josh hiccuped.

“They're not my teammates,” Tyler said, darkly. 

“They took a video and pictures. Tyler, what am I gonna do?”

Josh sobbed into himself as his boyfriend kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his breakable figure.

“You're safe,” Tyler cooed in Josh’s ear, pressing warm kisses to his cheeks. 

Josh was hysterical. In all these years, Tyler had never seen him like this. It broke his heart.

“I di–didn't sleep w–with Brendon,” Josh wailed. “I pr–promise. Y–you have to believe me, Tyler!”

“Of course I believe you, man. You’d never.” 

Tyler felt guilty. His lack of trust is what had caused all of this and he felt like he'd failed Josh.

“Joshua, I–I’m so sorry,” Tyler cried into his hands. “I wasn't here for you, and I–I’m so sorry.”

Josh’s arms found their way around Tyler's torso as he comforted his shadow. 

“Don't cry, Tyler. Please don't cry.”

Josh was the one who was assaulted and here he was, making sure Tyler was alright.

 

Tyler went straight to the principal.

The boys who attacked Josh got suspended, but one transferred to a new school because his mother was appalled with her son’s actions. Their phones were confiscated, and nobody was aware that Josh was involved in any way.

Tyler, however, felt immense guilt and could barely stand to look at himself.

Josh was doing better, but he couldn’t help but feel saddened by how distant his best friend was being. And when Tyler came in to school with a shaved head, Josh felt sick.

There were no more rumors about Josh and Brendon, however everyone knew something was up.

“Tyler, please talk to me,” Josh mumbled as he made his presence in Tyler’s basement known.

“I can’t,” he shuddered, not getting up from his piano.

“I miss you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Josh looked at the boy. 

His eyes were swollen and his shoulders were hunched. Tyler’s skin was discolored and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“You can’t possibly think that this is your fault, Ty.”

The pianist said nothing. 

“If anything you are the reason nothing happened.”


End file.
